Cuando las mentiras salen a la luz
by Yukari-shima
Summary: En la ciudad de Beika ha aparecido una nueva ladrona, la cual burla a la policía y al mejor detective del este. ¿Podrá Shinichi atraparla y descubrir la verdadera identidad de esta nueva ladrona?
1. Chapter 1

**Buenas a tods. Este es mi primer fic, así que la gente que lo lea y me haga algun review, les pido que no sean muy duros *carita llorosa*. **

**Aquí dejo el primer chapter. Iré subiendo poco a poco, puesto que lo tengo sin terminar T.T soy muy lenta. Así que los que quieran leerlo completo, que me amenzacen de muerte porque soy un poco vaga xDD**

**Disfruten del cap.**

Capítulo 1: "La aparición"

Eran las 9 de la noche, un aviso de robo había llegado a la comisaría de la policía metropolitana. El mensaje rezaba lo siguiente:

"Esta noche a las 9:30 h me llevaré la belleza del jarrón de oro que hay en el museo de Beika. Firmado Kaitou Hana."

Varios policías se dirigieron hacia el museo para ponerse en sus puestos y así impedir que ese jarrón fuera robado.

Un detective adolescente que estaba cerca de la escena, se enteró de que alguien intentaba robar un objeto del ladrón y decidió ir a echar un vistazo y ya de paso a ver si podía ayudar en algo a la policía.

El muchacho se acercó al inspector que estaba allí cerca, al lado del auto policial.

Inspector ¿Cuál es el objetivo del criminal? – Decía el muchacho detective al inspector.

Oh, Kudo, si eres tú – Le dijo el inspector al muchacho mientras lo miraba. – El objetivo del criminal es, infiltrarse en el museo y robar el jarrón de oro que está situado en la sala central.

¿El jarrón? No se preocupe, inspector. Yo ayudaré a atrapar a ese ladrón. No podrá huir con el jarrón.

Eran ya casi las 9:30, cuando un policía se dirigió hacia el inspector.

Inspector, hemos visto a alguien sospechoso dentro del museo – Decía el policía.

Bien, id a verificar si se trata del ladrón que quiere robar el jarrón. – Ordenó el inspector.

Dicho eso, el policía que había hablado con el inspector se dirigió hacia el interior del museo junto con otros policías. No muy lejos de allí, se encontraba una chica vestida con un kimono corto de color lila claro, que estaba escondida detrás de una de las columnas del museo.

Parece que por aquí no hay nadie. – Decía la chica mientras miraba de un lado para otro. – Esta es mi oportunidad.

La chica corrió por el pasillo que llevaba hacia la gran sala, en donde se encontraba el jarrón. Cuando entró, todo estaba oscuro, no había ninguna señal de que estuvieran vigilando el jarrón.

Esto es muy extraño ¿Por qué no hay ningún policía por aquí? – Se preguntaba ella.

¡Alto ahí! – Gritó una voz de un chico de mediana edad, que sostenía un foco, el cual encendió para divisar a la ladrona. - ¡No te muevas!

La chica miraba para un lado y otro y pudo ver que estaba rodeada de policías. Su única salida era huir por donde había venido, pero seguramente el resto del museo también estaría rodeado. Se dio para vuelta para comprobar que no había nadie detrás de ella y entonces pudo ver como un muchacho de unos 17 años, llegaba hasta donde se encontraban ellos.

-¿Es ella Kaitou Hana? – Preguntó el muchacho una vez que había llegado hasta la posición en donde se encontraba la ladrona.

-¿Qué hace aquí él? – Se preguntaba para sí misma Hana. - ¿Es posible que se haya enterado también de la nota del robo?

-Ahora no tienes escapatoria, estás rodeada. – Decía el chico que estaba tras el gran foco que iluminaba el rostro de la ladrona.

Acto seguido, Kaitou Hana estiró el brazo izquierdo hacia arriba y al mismo tiempo salía una especie de pelota de goma que se enganchó a la gran lámpara que había en el techo. Kaitou Hana saltó hacia arriba, sujetada por el fuerte cable que la pelota llevaba enganchada.

En nombre de los dioses – Pronunciaba mientras de algo parecido a un broche, salía una especie de chincheta que cogía con sus dedos índice y corazón. – Sello aquí el demonio, nacido de la oscuridad.

Dicho eso, lanzó la chincheta, que se dirigió hacia el jarrón que estaba situado en una especie de altar y se clavó en él. A continuación, el jarrón desapareció y la chincheta se transformó en una pieza de ajedrez, en un peón.

Jaque mate –Dijo mientras bajaba al suelo y recogía aquella pieza de ajedrez y después saltaba por la ventana que había allí.

Maldita sea, ¡se escapa! – Dijo el muchacho detective que acto seguido se dirigió hacia la entrada corriendo para poder seguir a esa ladrona e impedir que se escapara.

La ladrona Kaitou Hana, había podido esquivar a la policía y huir victoriosamente después de haber robado el valioso jarrón. Ni siquiera el joven detective pudo atraparla esa noche…

Continuará…

**No sé como me habrá quedado el primer capítulo x_x**

**Jojo, que mala soy, ya en el primer capi he dejado a Shin derrotado xDDD**

**Ya subiré el siguiente dentro de poco. Hasta entonces:**

**Byeee  
**


	2. Chapter 2: El nuevo profesor

Capítulo 2: "El nuevo profesor"

La mañana había llegado a Beika y con ella, la hora de ir al instituto. Una chica iba caminando hacia su escuela cuando un chico se acercó a ella por detrás.

¡Rena! – Gritaba el chico, que no era otro que el detective adolescente de anoche.

La chica se giró y al ver que era su compañero de escuela se alegro saludándolo con una sonrisa.

Buenos días, Shinichi

Hoy no me has esperado, has salido más rápida que yo – Le decía Kudo a la chica.

¿Qué dices? Si hubiera esperado a que pasaras por mi casa, llegaría tarde a clase. Porque seguro que aún estabas durmiendo.

Vamos… no te pongas tan seria, Rena. – Decía en un tono de suplica. – Es que anoche me acosté un poco tarde.

Seguro que has estado toda la noche intentando resolver algún misterio o algo por el estilo.

Más o menos. Verás es que ayer apareció una nueva ladrona que se infiltró en el museo de Beika y robó el jarrón de oro que había en la sala central. - Explicaba el chico.

¿Una nueva ladrona? - Le preguntó ella.

Sí, y para colmo, tuvo el valor de burlar a la policía y escapar.

Qué pena…

Los dos iban charlando mientras llegaban a la escuela. Una vez allí, se dirigieron a su clase en donde parecía que había un gran revuelo.

¿Lo habéis oído? Ayer un ladrón entró en el museo y robó un jarrón. Nadie sabe como lo hizo, estando todo rodeado de policías. - Decía una de las chicas que había rodeando una mesa en la que había una chica sentada.

Yo tengo una foto de ese ladrón – Decía una chica que llegaba a la mesa con un periódico en la mano y lo ponía en la mesa donde se encontraban todas.

En el periódico se podía ver una foto de la ladrona que entró la noche anterior en el museo.

Vaya, ¿Es una chica? – Decía sorprendida la chica que estaba sentada en la mesa.

Yo pensaba que era un chico – Decía otra.

Ahora que la veo, si la miráis detenidamente, se parece un poco a Rena ¿No? – Dijo una de las chicas que estaba de pie.

Las otras chicas miraron a Rena, que se encontraba en su sitio, sin hacer mucho caso a los comentarios que ellas hacían.

¿No será que es ella? – Comentó una de las chicas.

De pronto Kudo, dio un golpe a la mesa en la que se encontraban las chicas.

Pero ¡¿Qué tonterías estáis diciendo? – Decía Kudo sobresaltado. - ¿Cómo va a ser Rena esa ladrona? Eso es imposible.

Dices que no lo es porque tú eres su amigo de la infancia y la defiendes, pero ¿Tienes alguna prueba de que no es ella? – Dijo una de las chicas en tono de burla.

Conozco perfectamente a Rena y sé que ella no es esa ladrona. Y no tengo pruebas, pero os aseguro que conseguiré una y ya veréis como os tragaréis vuestras palabras.

La profesora entró en clase, ordenando que todos se sentaran en sus sitios.

Chicos, hoy tenemos un nuevo profesor en la escuela. Pase por favor.

A la clase entró un hombre alto, de ojos claros de color rojo, sus cabellos eran rojos también, e iban recogidos con una cola que le llegaba por debajo de los hombros.

Todas las chicas se quedaron asombradas por el aspecto del joven profesor, no tendría mucha edad, como mucho tendría 25 o 26 años.

Este es Hijiri Shekaido, será vuestro nuevo profesor de historia a partir de ahora. – Explicaba la profesora.

Encantado de conoceros a todos. – Dijo el joven profesor con una dulce sonrisa.

Pasaron las horas y las clases terminaron. Kudo por el contrario, estaba pensado en alguna forma de conseguir alguna prueba, para así, poder demostrar que su amiga Rena no era esa ladrona.

Continuará….


End file.
